This Is the Way I Pray
by CyberHell
Summary: Kyou's feelings about Yuki is mixed up because of Hatsuharu, will he ever realised his true inner feelings towards the other boy? gonna be shounenyaoi in later chapter Chapter 9 is UP! 2007 thanks for waiting for me with patience
1. Memory

Yay! my first furuba's ficcu. I hope you likes the story so far, which I made in a night *grin* the story will continue soon and I dunno if I'm gonna put some shounen-ai or yaoi bits into the story... so just prepare that the genre gonna changed in the middle of the chapters. Oh, and pls... spare me, I know that my english is not good enough, so if you found a mistake within my fic, pls let me know and I'll change it as soon as I'm updating the story ^^ thanks! Enjoy the story then...

SPECIAL THANKS TO SORAHANE~~!!! SHE'S MY BETA READER FOR THIS FICCU m(w)m NYAAAIIII~~~!!! *run and chase after Sorahane with her neko form*

* * *

**This Is the Way I Pray**

"Eat this baka-oushi!!!" 

"Moron! Block-headed Neko!!!" 

"Aa… Kyou-kun, Hatsuharu-kun… Please stop trying to destroy the house" 

"It's no use trying to stop them at this stage..." 

"Ano… Stop fighting… please…" 

The habits of the Souma Shigure residence became livelier every day, more so now than ever; since Souma Hatsuharu decided to spend a week of his summer break visiting. His reasons for such an act are still an unrevealed mystery...

~A few hours later…~ 

::On the roof::

*sigh*

The last few hours have really been a mess. That stupid ox! He knew he could never win against me! But he still insisted on fighting me!...Still, I can't really put all the blame on him though, I mean, it's not his fault he switched to Black-Haru mode. Everyone knows about Black-Haru's aggressive attitude…

:: Kyou sighs again, lies down on his back, and stares at the blue sky::

Why can't I be a little nicer? Just change a little for her? Honda Tohru has been living with us for about...two or three years. Bah, who gives a damn about knowing how long she's been here? I have to say I adore her. For all the things she's done to our lives. Without her, I don't want to know what would have happened to us, what would've happened to me. 

Since I was little, others have rejected me because I am the Neko Juunishi. Even my own mother felt disgusted. She never told me directly, but I could see it in her eyes and her actions. She only gave me frightened smiles and was always checking my wrist, to make sure I was wearing it.

The vengeful soul of the cat… 

What a misfortune, the child is the neko of the Juunishi… 

A child born in the year of the cat is useless… 

Am I so useless that people insist on saying things behind my back? Why does everyone hate me? Is it because I'm the Neko Juunishi!?!

"DAMN IT!!!" *WHACK*

...Whooopss...!!

"Kyou-kun, are you breaking the roof tiles again?" Shigure yelled from downstairs, his suspicion noticeably aroused by the noise.

"Aaa…. Iie, Shigure-san… nothing to worry about" 

Shit! Oh great, just what I need. Now I need to repair this hole before Shigure sees it. If he finds out I've broken the roof again...I think I'll be chewed alive by his inu form's fangs!

tbc...

* * *

Review please? ^____^


	2. In the Night

I think in this chapter it's gonna be a slight shounen-ai between Haru and Kyou ;P hehehhee, I enjoy twisting Kyou's mind right now *evil grin* and special thanks to Totoro and Nora D as they r the first viewer of my fic, as for ur questions... it depends on the story goes, it can be HaruxYuki, HaruxKyou, KyouxYuki etc etc. So, enjoy the story and tell me what you guys think okay and also... give me some ideas people? on what u wanna see? I'll try to fit it into my fic if you want me to ^_____^

-------------==========-------------

-= This Is the Way I Pray =-

Today is the second day since Haru sleeps over in this house, which means I still need to wait for five more days to get rid of that stupid ox. "Damn… need to try to sleep…uh?" what the… there is something behind me in this bed. "_Don't say that there's some creature in my room and in my bed…_" Wait, white…. hair….. !?!??! 

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"What happened Kyou ….!?" 

Before I gain my vision back, I don't know what had happened my self. When I saw that surprised look on Yuki's face I felt there's something tossing under the blanket and snuggled me on the torso. "Ha….ha… HATSUHARU!?" How the hell did he managed to end up here in my bed, he did have his own room next to me. 

"Ara… I don't know that both of you spend a night together" 

Shigure is teasing me again and I could only glare back at him since this is his house so I can't do much about the perverted inu. I'm way to busy to give Shigure the deadly glare that I could give him until I heard a small giggle from behind Yuki, it was Tohru. 

"Kyou-kun, you two are so cute when snuggling each other like that" 

AARRGGHHH, MYPRIDEASAMANINHEREYESISFALLINGBECAUSEOFTHISSTUPIDOUSHI "GET OUT OF MY BED!!!" That was the only thing that I managed to say as I kicked him down out of my bed, because this is an emergency and I'm in such a panic, but somehow he can still sleeping though I've knocked him down onto the floor. 

"Ah! Hatsuharu-kun are you alright…." I think even though she has live with us such a long time, she still not used to the "don't snuggle us or we will changes" term. ::POOOFF!!:: 

"Oh great… there is a sleeping cow in my room.." 

"Aaa!! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry" 

I can only give a small chuckle when I saw her bowing for apologize like she used to do. Can you imagine, a girl bowing for apologize to a sleeping cow? I can hear that Shigure chuckled too over the cute view of Tohru apologizing and Yuki is staring at me. Wait a damn minute… staring at me? He's staring at me, not glaring at me like usual. 

"…. What do you want, kuso-nezumi?" 

"iie… betsuni" turning his face away and heading towards his room with his oh-so-cool attitude. 

"Don't just 'iie betsuni' me! I want some explanation, KUSO-NEZUMI!!" 

"Okay, mina-san… let just go to sleep again, nothing to worry about here, just Kyou-kun and Hatsuharu-kun" he headed towards his room as well. 

"Ah.. hai" unfortunately, before Tohru move from her spot… ::POOOFFF!:: 

"AAAaaaaaa……. I'm so sorry!!" she left my room running with a face as red as tomatoes. If I can't hold my self right now, I probably gonna die because of laughing. And now, the problem is… Haru is sleeping on the floor in nude. *sigh* "I guest it can't get any worse than this" I'm off the bed to gather Haru's cloths on the floor and suddenly the image of Yuki staring back there come into my mind. I could understand if he was glaring at me, but staring at me like that… it's just out of question, I even can't find the answer for it. 

"…. Stupid…"

~The next morning~

"Like I said, I was wondering to the toilet and it seems that my head is so heavy until I couldn't manage to go to my room. So I just go to the nearest room at that moment." 

"Haru… why don't you say clearly for once that you got lost last night" I can imagine a big sweat drop on top of the rat's head as he heard the reason why he was in my room last night. It's true that Haru the ox have a very bad sense of direction. It would take him about three days to find Shigure's house which for ordinary people, found his house for only three hours from the main house. I don't know what is inside the ox's head until he always get lost. 

"So, why did you choose my room instead of Yuki's? His room is next to mine!" yes, that's true. My room now is between Haru's and kuso-nezumi's. "I think you'll be happier if you spend your night with him and snuggling him…" I muttered it all away without even bother to look at them in the face as I continue to finish up my breakfast peacefully... not until I can feel there are some pickles flying towards me and hit me on the face. 

"STINKING RAT!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR ?!!" 

"Keep your own comments for your self, baka-neko!" a slight blush appear on his cheeks, almost make him looks like a girl… what the heck I was just thinking?! 

"A… ano… why don't we finish our breakfast first?" 

"Un… I agree" while he's munching the food like a real cow. 

"Tsk! Okay, whatever… just stop throwing pickles on me, because I don't want to be smelled like one, Oy!! I SAID CUT IT OUT!!!" Yuki keep throwing pickles at me and it seems he enjoying it… kuso-nezumi.

tbc...

-------------==========-------------

Review, review, review, review, review.... XD~~


	3. The advantages and disadvantages

Wahahaha... it's already into chp 3 *dancing around* Thanks to MagicMintDragon (uuu.... threesome, ne? hehehe *evil grin*) and Li (YukixKyou or KyouxYuki is my fav.! XD~~ I won't miss this pairing out!!) Thanks so much for the preview guys! 

Now... attention, attention this chapter gonna have some shounen-ai within the story and guess what, the pairing that I choose for this chapter is HaruxKyou *evil grin* I hope you enjoy the story and pls spare me, since my English is not so good ^^;;;;

-------------==========-------------

-= This Is the Way I Pray =-

After last night's incident, I have decided to help Haru a bit. Don't ask me why I decided to help him, maybe I just don't want that stupid ox to sneak up into my room again like last time. Now Tohru probably see me as a ridiculous being since that snuggling on the bed incident. I feels like want to tear something apart because of my anger, no... actually I'm just feel a bit embarrassed, because no one have ever snuggled me like Haru did, well... except for Shouma Kagura of course. But she snuggled me with rage and fury. That part is scary, even by hearing her name just giving me a goosebumps all over my body. "Lucky that she's not here for the summer break, what a relief."

"Eh? Who are you talking about, Kyou-kun?"

"Uh? Tohru?" She's in well dressed and ready to go "Are you going somewhere?"

"Um, I'll go to but some groceries, do you want me to buy something for you?"

"No, thanks. So, who are you going with? That nezumi?"

"Hai, he want to accompany and helping me with the groceries, you want to come too?"

The image of Yuki's flashing back into my mind. "Mmm... I think I'll pass this one, besides I have to do something first." 

She then smiled at me and make her way downstairs. Sometimes I was wondering, what am I to her and what is she to me? In my eyes she is the image of a mother, sister, friend or even a wife, though she can be very silly. She's very nice and understanding, she even didn't get offended by me although I accidentally said something that probably hurt her feelings. And every time I said something wrong to her, the RAT always send me flying to the garden or somewhere that will give me a bad landing and that's really hurt you know. And why did he always open his collar-button whenever he fights me, it just like he's taking an advantage by previewing his white smooth neck to me. If only he opened that collar not only in battle to preview it, I would probably attack it with my kisses.

.....................................................................

Okay... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?! Did I just thinking about giving him a hickey?! Damn! I have to stop thinking about strange things. This is all his fault, from the way he's staring at me last night, what in his mind back there anyway... how irritating...

"What are you doing infront of my room?"

SHIT! My heart almost stop when Haru's voice break the silence and the thought of my mind. "You baka-oushi! Stop sneaking around!" Without second thought, I put a paper with "Haru's Room" written on it and stick it infront of the door of his room. The paper is big enough for people to read it from a distance. By putting this stuff here he won't be lost his way back to his room and this will prevent him sneaking into my room or Yuki's... aaarggh, why did his name has to pop up in my mind in the time like this?!

"There! This is why I AM HERE! Now I'll be going!" strutting away from Haru's room, I know that I must be blushing slightly because of him. Haru's standing there, reading the "Haru's Room" sign written on the paper.

"Kyou-kun..."

"What?" I get my self in my fighting stand and ready to fight. In case that he turn into black-Haru mood because I put that sign there without his permission. Speaking of which... I think my life had been turned up-side-down. He actually smiling at me warmly.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate you kindness, Kyou-kun"

"I, ah... it's... your welcome... I guess" man, he make me off guard here. I've heard a rumour that spreading around our school about Haru. His smile will make all girls go crazy and swoons, I didn't realise it until now. He's really have an attractive and charming smile... what the hell, did I just checking him out?! aaarrgh! I'm outta here!! 

"Ah! Kyou-kun, LOOK OUT!"

"......?!" As I turn over, up ahead me already the stairs and that means... I'M GONNA FALL!!! "SHIIIIIIITT...!!!"*

I shut my eyes automatically, but... uh? I didn't fall... instead of falling, a hand wrapped around me for secure. I opened my eyes slowly, finding that Haru's face is so close to my face. 

"Are you okay?"

"I... aa..." I still shocked until I couldn't think anymore words or sentences to speak out loud. My mind is swirling around, I can't do anything but to tremble a bit. "Shh... it's okay, you are save now..." He must have sense me trembling, but why did he had to treat me like a child?! Damn it, I'm more older than him and why the heck did he threaten me as a child? His hand wrapped me more firmly than before, something is not right here.

"Ha... Haru, what are you..."

Suddenly, he pinned me on the wall and pressed his body against me. "Kyou-kun... please, don't fight me this time" between his words his face move closer to me, now it's only an inch away from mine and all of sudden he caught my lips with his. My eyes become larger than normal as if it gonna pop out from my head. I tried to push him away from me, but it's no use. With both of my hand pinned on the wall with his hand, my body also pinned by his body. When I opened my mouth to yell at him, he took the this as his advantage to slid his tongue into my mouth. The hell, when did he learn to take this kinda advantage?! 

Okay, now this is really an emergency and I don't know that to do, except to growls and moans between his kisses. Damn it! Please... some one, help me! "......mn......!!!" Haru, stop this... what the hell are you doing to me?!? YUKI!!!!

"Kyou-kun, Hatsuharu-kun, Shigure-san... Tadaima"

"Tadaima... ah, Honda-san, I'll change my cloths first before helping you with the dinner, alright"

tbc...

-------------==========-------------

*Hahahaa... his reflect is as slow as usual, ne? *lol* Do people gonna think like him if they gonna fell down from the stairs?

Anyway, preview please? ^_________^


	4. Leaving him with the Mark

It's chapter 4 already! XD~~ I think I still need to learn to make a better furuba's fic than this, since I re-read my own ficcu and it seems that this is not good enough ^^;;; please bear with me... this is my first time to write a ficcu ^^;;; Anyway... I'll do my best to make a good and interesting ficcu for you guys!

Many thanks for people who had written me a preview *huggles them all*. Thanks to Ruby-Tears (hehehe, threesome, ne? Hm... we'll see if I could find a good script for this *evil grin*), Nora D (you almost get this right *smirk*), BlackHaru (yes, Haru's charming when he's white, but scary when he's black ^^;;;), Ewen (Oh! a HaruxKyou fan! I'll try to fit in the HxK scene into the ficcu ^_^), Sohma Risa (:D *evil grin*) and Li (oh, a back flip to avoid falling down! I didn't think about that earlier .;;)

Anyho... please enjoy the story ^_^ [still contains shounen-ai between HaruxKyou] and... spare me for the bad ficcu and broken english ^^;;; *hides her self*

-------------==========-------------

-= This Is the Way I Pray =-

"Tadaima... ah, Honda-san, I'll change my cloths first before helping you with the dinner, alright"

Yu..Yuki!?!?! Shit, I don't want him to see me like this. He's gonna laughing at me for eternity if he sees me pinned down and kissed by the younger Juunishi and especially the one that I used to win the battle to. But now... what can I do? My head is pounding like crazy and my legs is as loose as noodles. Oh God, oh dear... I heard a foot step on the stairs, c'mon stupid cat! Think of something to get out of this kinda trouble! Damn, I even called my self stupid, that kuso-nezumi's influence maybe? Akh, this is not the right time to think about that! 

I struggled my self for freedom when suddenly Haru pulled me inside his room, locking the door and covered my mouth with his hand. "Be quiet and stay still... you don't want Yuki to hear and see you like this, do you?" I hate this baka-oushi for what he's saying is true. For some reason I don't want him to find out that Haru could do this things to me. Silence had played its role between us, the footsteps and the sound of door opened can be heard... then nothing. 

Haru's hand moved away from my mouth and cupped my face to adjust the direction of my sight. He's smilling at me and speaking of the devil, I know this kinda smile... don't tell me that he have had turn into black-Haru mood at the time like this! Why is it always me who brings Haru's other self. I even didn't do anything wrong or said something that makes him angry or black out. Did he just turn him self with his own will? ...... Black-Haru's smile look like a cold and evil smile but in some way, his smile could melt people's heart and mind... yeah, right I'm melting in his arms now. I wished I could really melt into a liquid so I could retreat from him by escaping from the gap under the door. 

"You don't know for how long I wait for this moment, Kyou..." Damn, he starts to kiss me again.

"What the hell do you want from me, aho?! You asked for a fight?!"

"No... I just ask for your body." between his kisses and words, his leg settled between my legs and rubbing my tight, give a friction which sending a shudder to my body once again. I hate my self even more because it seems that I like him kissing me like this. Aaarrgghh... what have I done to my self. I could just hit him on the face and sent him off his foot like I used to, but now it feels something is different. My body is rebelling my will to fight him back. Haru breaks the kiss and starts to leave a trail of kisses down my neck. I gasped as he sucked my neck, it's sting! Wait... HE WILL LEAVE A MARK THERE!!

"BAKA-OUSHI!!" Surprisingly, I gain my strength back as soon I discover he gonna mark me with his kiss. I released my self and smack his head quite hard, I bet I heard a crack coming from his head. "DON'T YOU DARE TO PLAY AROUND WITH ME, FAT COW!" Rubbing his head, Haru's looking at me with a confuse look on his face... white-Haru have back to this world, yay... but I don't even feel any relief due to what he had done to me. 

"Kyou-kun... what have I... My head is kinda hurt and dizzy..."

"AARRRGGGHHH!!!! WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER WITH YOU!?" I growl and swinging the door open only to find this RAT PRINCE standing there, staring at me again. I guess he's about to go down to help Tohru with the dinner, right when I swung the door open. He doesn't blink and neither do I. We just staring at each other for a few minutes, gathering all our mind about what have had happened and why did I came out from Haru's room. 

"Kyou... your neck..." he broke the silence while pointing at my right neck. Damn! He's already leaving his mark on my skin! I give that stupid cow my permission to life because he's one of the Shouma family and also he's my cousin. If only he's not my cousin, I'll butcher him alive and ask Tohru to cook his meat as today's dinner! 

"IT'S NOT YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, STINKING RAT! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!!"

I feels like a pathetic person to scuttle away from him. And what's with his eyes, why did he put that look on his face when he discover the mark on my neck?! Damn you, Yuki! Why don't you just speak your mind out loud to me!? Do you think that I could read your mind just like a psychic? I doubt he didn't know what had happened between me and Haru in that room earlier, what will he think of me now after all of this? Oh God, someone... just shoot me dead right here right now.

tbc...

-------------==========-------------

Revieeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww........... please? *clinging* (^____^) *wags her tails*


	5. His Resignation

Yay! Chapter 5's coming!!! XD~~~ and I hope this chapter good enough, since this is also the first time I wrote a lemon scene. Yes... I said lemon scene! *smirks* What's lemon scene you ask? hm... lemon scene is where you could find many lemon fruits on my furuba ficcu... *lol* just kidding XD~ a lemon scene is a light yaoi scene. So, if you offended with yaoi I suggest you skip this chapter ^^;;; and for others that are not offended, please enjoy the story! ^________^ who's the pairing now for this chapter? hehehehe......... read it and find it your self :D

OH! Thank you so much, minna-san!!! thanks for all the review that u give *do a little dance around her room*. Many thanks to Eriol-sama (choose both of them! ngehehehe *laugh maniacally*), Sohma Risa (I luv to tease Kyou for some reason ^__^), Ru-chan, Nora D (*wags her tails as she's patted* black/white haru are attractively bad XD~), Ruby_Tears (sorry to take out the enjoyment of yours ^^;;; me gonna find other interesting scene for another HaruxKyou scene *evil grin*), Li (that part also make me stop writing for a few minutes 'cos of laughing ^^;;;), Aurelie (*clinging* don't worry, I won't make one of them feeling alone ~_^), an anonymous reviewer (thanks ^_^ I tried my best to make Kyou's POV interesting) and Ewen (yes, I'll make some more scene between HaruxKyou)

Anyway... sorry once again for my broken and bad english ^^;; I hope you enjoy this chapter's story! ^_^b

-------------==========-------------

-= This Is the Way I Pray =-

Such a great idea... yet I looks like a completely idiot. I covered his mark on my skin using a band aid and my excuse to Tohru is just a simple thing, get stung by an insect. That aho-inu had been laughing and giggling at me when ever he saw me with the band aid on my neck. He asked that how come I didn't see the insect to come near my neck and stung it, since he knows that I've learnt martial art such a long time. Well, how could I explained to him that the insect is a sized of an human, taller than me, wearing a black turtle-neck shirt, grey eyes, punk looking creature and had a black/white hair. Hmm... probably this could kill him by sending him laughing all day all night and all the time, but... I won't push my luck by trying to tell Shigure the real things. Aaargh, whatever... why do I bother about this so much. I think a quick cat-nap won't hurt, I've been losing half of my sleeping time because of that baka-oushi and kuso-nezumi. 

_Kyou......_

Mnn... who's calling me

_Kyou........._

Argh, shut up... don't you see I'm sleeping here......

_Kyou, wake up......_

This voice sound familiar......

"Kyou... Kyou! Wake up you silly neko!" followed by getting a pinch on my cheek.

"AAArrrggh! Ittai! Ittai! Ittai!" I rub my cheek with my eyes still unfocused to a face in front of me. "Okay, I'm awake now..." rubbing my eyes with the back of my palm, like a cats use to do when they wakes from their nap while trying to adjust my vision to whoever person that dare to disturb my nap. "What do you wan----!!! YUKI!?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?!" Ekh? Did I said my room? Since when did I go back to my room from the roof? And seeing the sky outside of the window, it's probably noon already... Did I sleep that long? The hell......

"Iie...... betsuni"

"Nani!? You're sneaking into my room and the answer that I got still the "Iie betsuni"?!? You're really getting into my nerve, girly boy!!"

"...... Do I look like a girl to you?"

Eh?

"I asked you......" he's sitting on the edge of the bed and moving closer to me, "Do I look like a girl... to you?"

What's with the tone of his words? Is he playing a trick on me? He's not like him self at this stage... He looks more attractive... prettier... and...... erotic? Since when did the 'erotic' word mixed with 'Yuki'? "Did you hit your head hard, eh, kuso-nezumi? You don't look like your self..." while trying to avoid his eyes. 

"Hehehe... Is that so, koneko-chan?"

Huh? ......... BLACK-HARU!?!? What the hell is happening here?! "THE SAME FOR YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

"It's obvious isn't it, koneko-chan... we're coming for you" Damn, I hate it when black-haru is smirking... it gives me a shiver. What does he mean both of them coming for me? Before I even realised it, Haru already standing beside me. "What...!!!"

"This gonna help you to relax a bit..." He covered my face with a handkerchief, something on it smells sweet yet strong... Because of the shock, I accidentally inhaled the fragrance. That's strange... my eyes is starting to see everything in doubles and my mind somehow feels so high... What the heck did he do to me this time?! 

"What... what are you doing to... me..." shit! I feels so hot... my head is spinning around...

"You like it, koneko-chan? The 'thing' that you inhaled is called aphrodisiac... found it in Shigure's drawer" That super-duper-mega-bummer-perverted-inu... HE'S INVITING HIM SELF INTO MY DEATH LIST!!! [1]

"How..." I couldn't say anything more than that, my breath starts to pick up the pace... shit, this room is way to hot for my body... I want to take off all of my clothing so badly, but not while they're still in here. 

"Thanks to Yuki and his comrades... they helped me to take the aphrodisiac from the drawer, just especially for you, my sweet little koneko-chan..."

"You... will pay... for, ugh...... this, baka-oushi..." No, no, no, no, no...... my mind is sliding away from me!

"Why don't you forget about the urge to kill him for a while, baka-neko..." He cupped my face with his hand, forcing me to look him on the face. "You are... gorgeous" I flinch a bit when he kissed me, but with his hand cupping my face it doesn't make any difference. The hell!?! What wrong with everyone today!? Have I gone mad or is it the world that had gone mad, forgetting me still living on it. Damn it! 

"You must be very sensitive enough right now..." he's permitting him self to sit besides me as he starts to move closer so that there's no gaps between us and slide his hand under my shirt. I tried to pushed his hand away, but found no energy to do so... instead, I was moaning into Yuki's mouth. 

"You're so sexy, koneko-chan..." he nibbles my ear, and since I'm a cat... my ears is the most sensitive area of my body. As the result of his action, my moaning become louder than before. Yet it seems to satisfy him more when I moans... Did Shigure had been teaching him how to be a perverted person? hentai-oushi... Even now, his hand is crawling under my shirt, touching my skin where ever he like. 

Yuki broke his kiss and God... he's quite a breath-taker-kisser! "Akh... ha...Haru..." While I was catching my breath, Haru's other hand is travelling down onto my pants, teasing a bit by rubbing my thigh slowly.[2] Even now Yuki's taking off my shirt! As my shirt has gone, he gives me butterfly kisses and stop at one of my nipple... sucking it. "Akh!! Yu--...!!" I bit my lower lips to prevent anymore moans that are coming from my mouth. Why is suddenly my pants feels awfully tight, it's hurt...

"Are you ready for the next level, koneko-chan?" his husky voice, whispering besides my ear makes me mewed a little. He showered my neck with his kisses.

"Iie...... yamero..." shit, I lost my energy again.

"I think you are ready, Kyou..." said kuso-nezumi. He's grinning and leaves a trial of kisses while unbuckled my pants. Oh no... is he gonna do 'that'... I hope not.[3] But it seems that lady-luck is not on my side this time. He's gonna do 'that' to me as he lower his face between my legs...

"YAMEROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I gasped hard for air as I found my self still on the roof. "It was all just a dream......shit..." I tried to shake away the visions from the dream. I don't know why did I dream something like that... with Haru and Yuki taking me right on my own bed. But I must admit that Yuki in my dream somehow really erotic... I wish I could see him like that in reality, but I don't guarantee that he would be save with me if he looks erotic like in my dream. Aarrgh, Shigure's viruses of hentai had been eating away my pure mind!!!

"SHIGURE!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MIND?!?!"

"Ara... did you call me Kyou-kun?" that's the only answer that I got from him downstairs with his sing-a-songs tone. 

tbc......

-------------==========-------------

[1] What's aphrodisiac doing in Shigure's drawer, anyway? hmm... *evil grin*

[2] I knew it! Black-haru is such a molester and like to harass people! *lol* XD~~~

[3] Oh, yes... Kyou, he will do 'that'! :D *lol*

I'm sorry to write such a bad lemon scene ^^;;; since I don't really good in writing a ficcu *hides her self* but, I hope you enjoy the story although you enjoy it only a little ( ToT) oh, and please excuse all the errors that I made in this chapter if you found them... since my stomach is not so cooperative with me, I got a heart-burn ^^;;; so I couldn't concentrate fully when I was making this ficcu, gomen ne......

And yeah, people wanna see a threesome between HaruxKyouxYuki right?...So, and this was the only result that I could think of, Kyou's dream about him taken by Haru and Yuki ^^;; *dodges all vegies that aimed at her head* eeeep......!! 

Anyway...... review pleaseeeeeee ^_______^


	6. Nostalgia

Chapter 6 coming!!! The rating is back again into Shounen-ai. I'm sorry for all the people that a bit offended with yaoi in the earlier chapter ^^;;; *hide her self* The pairing is back to HaruxKyou and... a bit of Yuki? o.O

Thanks for the review people!!! I never thought people gonna read my ficcu until this far *tear of happines T.T *

Many thanks to Alex M (Yuki is jelous over them both XD~), Ru-chan (Shigure is bad ;P), Li (^^;;), Ruby Tears (Kyou have had enough of Haru *lol*), an anonymous reviewer (eh? Is the lemon scene too hentai? O.o;;;), Nora D (*clinging* my saviour! w), Janni-chan (I'm glad u like the story ^_^ it's a secret if Yuki gonna make him lover or not ;P), Aurelie (*lol*), Sohma Risa (I know what you mean ^^; Is the lemon scene to explicit?), Duchess of Darkness ( ^^;;; oh... the word's rampage of Ritsu... *lol* I'll try to find a good scene for KyouxYuki ^_^b) and S.Wing (I'm sorry for the bad grammar, um... Beta read? what its function? o.O )

note: I'm going for a holiday for a month, so please wait for me with patient okay. I'll make the rest of the ficcu on the holiday, so... probably it's gonna be more than one ficcu uploaded by me when I'm back ^^;;; Yay! Long Life Holiday~~!!!

Oh, and please excuse my bad and broken english ^^;;; *hides under the desk* but please bear with my story guys... and enjoy the reading!

-------------==========-------------

-= This Is the Way I Pray =-

I can't sleep this night because of the dream that I had earlier about Haru and Yuki... Why do I even dreamt about them like that anyway? My cheek feels so hot by only thinking about the it. Damn! Can't even sent my eyes shut to sleep... I sit up on the bed and frowned a bit. Something is different now, but I'm not sure what have had changed. "Aargh... thinking is only making me hungry. Ah, I think there's a box of milk on the fridge..."

Without making a sound, I opened the door of my room and found that everyone had gone to sleep, since this is already passed midnight. I tip-toed downstairs and direct my self to the kitchen to find the fridge. "Gee... this night surely dark" as I look trough over the window, no moon. Thanks to my cat's vision, it's helping me a bit to find my way to the fridge. 

"Where's that milk......, found it!" I took the cotton box of milk and opened it up while kicking the door of the fridge close softly. Bad habit of mine is drinking the milk straight away from the box without using a glass or cup for it. Even the kuso-nezumi once have complain to me about this habit, since he always had to take his intention for eating his cereal back as he saw me drinking the milk straight away from the box. He said that I've 'stained' the whole milk... the hell, did he think I have a termites or something? Although he drink the same milk from the same box that I've been having doesn't mean that we kissing each... other......... kissing each other...? I almost dropped the milk's box when the word 'kissing each other' passed my head. I never think about 'kissing each other' before when people drink from the same milk box. Did that rat thought about 'kissing' if we were drinking from the same box? ........................... nah, probably just my imagination...

As I'm turning to head back to my room, I bumped into someone. "Arrgh!!" and bad luck... I dropped my box of milk for real and spill it all over the floor. "SHIT! MY MILK!" I bent down as quick as I can to prevent the milk to spill its contain more than before.

"Ah... My apologize!" He also bent down at the same time as me and tried to take the box from the floor. We accidentally bumped our hand together and stopped to see each other's faces.

"HARU!?! YOU COW! What are you doing here at this kinda time!?!" What am I saying? Of course he's a cow... damn, my mind still twisted.

"Ah, Kyou. What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first, AHO! And let go my hand!" Did he realised that he's holding my hand when they bumped together while we were trying to take up the box of milk?

"Oh... sorry. I'll get a cloth to wipe the milk." 

"Aaaa!!!! Stop, you stupid cow! Just let me the one who clean it, you just sit there and shut up!" I walk passed him to get the cloth from under the sink. Don't say that I'm kind to him or something that shows care for him. I just afraid that letting him searching for a single cloth in the kitchen gonna sent him to the forest... searching for the cloth. He just really... really have a bad sense of direction, even Hatori couldn't do anything for him. Poor cow...

As I returned with the cloth, I found him no where... great, probably he lost his way again inside the house. I wipe the spoiled milk on the floor quickly and decided to search for him before he wondering away too far from the house. "Crazy, silly cow...Don't you know how to find your own way?!"

Half and hour passed since we kinda play hide and seek, I found him in the back yard and almost lost his way through the forest. That damn inu... why did he choose to built a house in the middle of the forest?! This kinda foundation of house is very dangerous for Haru, since there are no clue or what so ever that showing direction in the forest. I'm curious, what does this creature had in mind until he always lost his way very badly. Is every cow in this world lost their way in the same condition as Haru, or it's only him that had this unique habit of letting him self to be lost. Strange kid... 

"Shit, Haru! WHY YOU ALWAYS LOST YOUR WAY?! EVEN THOUGH THIS IS SHIGURE'S HOUSE AND YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEP HERE FOR FOUR DAYS NOW!" I shout at him with my neko ears pop up from my head showing that I'm quite ticked off because of him. He look at my neko ears and give a small chuckle, damn he still have a time to laugh at the time like this.

"I'm sorry, I was going to take a glass of water from the kitchen, but... when I came to my senses, I've take the wrong turn inside the house and 3 hours had already passed until I accidentally bumped into you." What the hell... did he say three hours!? I almost go faint after hearing his explanation why he's there at that time. I faint not because it's a shocking news for me... I just surprised his 'Bad Sense of Direction' is THIS BAD!!!!

"BOKE! Did you lost your way for three hours just only for a glass of water?!?! How did you survive in the main house anyway!?!" Oh I forgot... the main houses are surrounded by a huge wall for their fence, I bet he too lost his way there but he's save because of the wall. DAMN! He's just smiling at me as I yell at him.

"Kyou... Have people ever told you that you're cute with your neko ears like that?"

I could feel my heart has stopped when he finished saying it. "Eh?"

"You are cute, Kyou... no wonder Kagura nee-san is crazy about you..."

"What are you talking about, baka-oushi?" damn, my cheek must be turn pinkish right now. "Come on! Let's head back home, it's late already!" I offers him my hand for him to hold but he look at me with a bit surprise written on his face quite clearly. Hehehe... since we were kid, I like to play a trick on him and for how long I haven't seen his surprised and quizzical looks on his face. Honestly, I said he's really cute as a little brother back then. 

"What?! There's no ring with poison on my hand!" I said to him quite sarcastically. "It just to make sure that you don't lost your way again. So that I don't have to waste my time to search for you again..." He then smile at me and took my hand as I guide him on the way back home. 

For after a while, none of us speaking as we just walking with hand in hand together. Until he broke the silent, "Ne... Kyou, this bring back memories, isn't it?" [1]

"......Ah."

"You're so nice to me back then, Kyou..." he grip my hand surely, as if he afraid that my grip will slip from his. 

"Baka-oushi... I just helping you to find the toilet when you got lost, that's all... nothing is important about that."

"But, that moment's important to me..." he said it like speaking to him self. And then we turn into silence once again until we arrived at home. I guide him all the way though to his room... in case that if I left him to find his own way, he will got lost again. Damn, Haru surely make me looks like a nanny or something like that. Lucky that rat isn't here, this is embarrassed me.

"'kay, don't lost your way again like that next time... It's tiring you know searching for you all over this house's property." I said to him while yawning my self into tears. Damn, surely looking for the lost Haru at least can put me into good night sleep. "Now, get to sleep...... Oyasumi---" Before I even completely finish my sentence, Haru is pulling me closer to him and kiss me on the mouth lightly. 

"Oyasumi, Kyou... thanks for helping me through again... Sweet dream." He closed the door behind and left me alone which my self had frozen on the spot because of the kiss. I kept still on the spot until a voice break the stillness...

"Kyou... how long did you... with Haru..."

I turned my self hastily and found Yuki standing infront of his room. "Y-YUKI?!"

tbc......

-------------==========-------------

[1] I've re-watch all the anime of furuba. In the episode 10 (where we'll see Haru's appearance for the first time), when Black Haru and Kyou fighting, there is a scene where Kyou is thinking about their childhood. In the background, Kyou and Haru is holding hand together and walking in such a cute way *lol*

Review please? *looks at all the readers with her stary eyes* ( *_______* )


	7. Ok where's the real one?

Chp 7 is here! XD~~ Thanks to wait for this chapter with patience ^^;;; Mmm... should I say the rating for this chapter is PG-15 or R maybe? 'cos it got some lime scene between 'you know who' :) but anyway, to people that against yaoi just skip a bit of the middle story, and for the yaoi fans I hope you like it ^^

Mwaaaa..... reviews from people really makes me happy XD~~ Thanks so much, guys!!! I LUV YOU *glomps to everyone that had reviewed her ficcu*

Many thanks to Eriol-sama (I'll try to make something out of the trio *wink*), S.Wing, Nora.D, Duchess of Darkness, ruby_tears, Tomoe, Ewen (hehehe, actually I'm in the middle of another furuba ficcu HaruxKyou *grin*), Crystal, Sohma Risa *pat her head*, Cain (if you read through the ficcu, sometimes I couldn't get Yuki right ^^;;;), Ru-chan, Mizuko *grin*, Li, Aurelie (oh, the angst over angst *lol*), Janni-chan *run to read her Inu-yasha fic*, Fem Scorpio (yup, I'll *wink*), Autumn, Queen of Curses *snicker*, Sorahane (oh! a saviour!! *clinging*), Tenshineechan and two anonymous reviewers (could you state your name so that I can call you with your name, thanks guys XD~)

And again... please bear with this ficcu because of my broken and poor english ^^;;; *pokes her self* and hope you enjoy the story ^__^v

-------------==========-------------

-= This Is the Way I Pray =-

"Y-YUKI?!"

His eyes grew wider as if he has seen a ghost or some scary creature. Damn... having those eyes looking at me like that just make me feels like a small animal with its predator, ready to be eaten. "What do you mean 'how long' between me and Haru, k'so nezumi?... There is nothing between me and that baka-oushi." Yeah, right... I wish there are nothing happening between us.

Damn him, he still looking at me with a concern look now... Hmm, probably a bit of tease won't hurt. I can feel my face has put on my biggest sly grin. "You got something to say, huh, girly-boy?" I took a few steps toward him as he stepped back a little. This would be fun, hehehe...[1]

"Well... speak it loud, girly-boy. Ah... or should I guest it for you?" I move a bit more closer to him, his back now had touched the wall with no route of escape. And if I say this... what his reaction will be? "Should I say that... you are jealous with that baka-oushi, am I right, huh, k'so nezumi?" 

Um... I think I had hit the jack-pot here, as his face turn into a deep red like a tomato. His mouth is gaping like a fish out of water, with no words coming out from his mouth. He looks cute like this, confusion and panic written all over his face. If only he acts like this more often. Wait a sec... if I'm right about him being jealous over Haru, that means he... he's... damn... two possibilities, he's jealous because Haru didn't all over him again or because... Haru is all over me, jealous because Haru is flirting with me. Rrr... probably I could gain some more information about this from him? I gulped soundlessly and a sweat has running down over my forehead. Ok then... here goes nothing.

"Is that so, k'so nezumi?... You are jealous, huh?" I rest my both hands on the wall with his head in between. I looked directly into his amethyst eyes, searching for some signs or answers towards my questions. Damn... he's really pretty. My eyes trailing down to his lips. Man... how badly I want to taste his rose-petals lips.

"...S-... Stop talking about pointless stuff, baka-neko..." He broke our eyes contact and tried not to blush, but failing. His raven bang's falling onto his face, hiding his eyes. He looks so vulnerable and I couldn't even believe my own eyes that this is actually Yuki, the k'so nezumi that always throw me around with a bad landing. 

"I'm not talking about pointless stuff, Yuki..."

"Yes, you are talking about pointle-!? ... What did you just say, Kyou?" He turned his face to me, with questioning expression.

Now, its my turned to have some questioning expression on my face. "What? What did I just say?!"

"You... you have just called out my real name..."

"... So what if I said your real name, huh, nezumi... that doesn't mean that the world gonna end by only saying it." My cheek feels a bit hot, damn... it must be I'm blushing too. Slowly, with a bit of embarrassment, I tried once again to met his eyes. He looks into me directly, as if he tried to tell me something. Damn it, he makes me couldn't wait any longer. I lean closer to his face and bring my leg between his legs. He gasped as he felt my knee touching and brushing his thigh.

"Aa... Kyou, what are you..."

"You want me to call your name again, ne, Yuki...?" I purred his name beside his ear and he pay me with a little whimper. "Yuki... You like it, don't you? Yuki..." I said his name with a hoarse tone within my voice. Just pray that he won't give me a free trip to mars for what I've done to him. [2] His breath is short and fast, gasping to every single thing that I do to him. I run my hand to his raven hair and bring him closer to me, closing the gap between us. He refused the kiss at first, but I can feel that he's returning my kiss hungrily. 

"Ah... Kyou..." he broke the kiss and panting for air.

"Shit! Yuki... when did you learn to kiss like that?" I too panting for some air.

"I thought... you might be like the kiss to be like that, Kyou..." He ran his hand over my face, just to give me a very soft and gentle touch. Damn, I still couldn't believe this... the k'so nezumi that I used to know could be this gentle. I eyed him carefully.

"... Okay, who are you? And what have you done to the real Yuki?"

He just giving me a little chuckle and kiss me on the lips lightly, too lightly so that our lips just brushing over each other. He push me aside gently and take his way to his room and slide inside. Closing the door and leaving me like a lost kitten in the city. Damn, him! He still the same k'so nezumi that I've known. 

tbc......

-------------==========-------------

[1] Hm... I think the 'hentai viruses of Shigure' had taken over his brain a little, ne? *lol*

[2] A free trip to Mars = Yuki kicks him and sent him flying through the roof ^^;;; poor Kyou...

Review please? \(w)/ Rowrrr...... *coughcoughLOLcoughcough*


	8. Hentai Boy vs Girly Boy

Yay! Into chp8 already XD~ Sorry to take such a long time to post this short chapter ^^;;; I've been busy with all school works here .; So, enjoy this chapter then ^^

Many THANKS for all people that have given me a review *floating around her room* Many thanks to Lady Geuna (I've posted the ficcu ^^), S.Wing, Fem Scorpio, mizuko, Ru-chan *grin*, Bippy *smirk*, ksya-chan, Nora D (XD yay! I got a hug!*hugs back*), nekosagi-chan *smirk*, Alielle, Ruby Tears (Kyou will make Yuki beg... on da bed *lol*::got poked by anyone:: @_#;), Kae-chan, Minq (I've made HaruxKyou ficcu ^^), yamatoforever *snicker*, Yume Maxwell-Yuy, Sev-chan, Baki-chan (hm... prob I'll try make one ficcu about YukixKyou later on *evil grin*), Slashyme (I'll try to get them all beta-read ^^), YurikoMC4 (oh, HaruxKyou fans XD~), Kae-chan (I'll continue the ficcu until it come to the end), Duchess of Darkness *pokes*, Autumn (same here, schools are *BEEP* ~_~;), Crimson Tears (hehehe, luv the way the sentence sound ;P oh, Akito... *shudder* .;) and Wildfire.

I haven't beta-read this chapter ^^;;; so... pls bare with my broken english one more time .; *dodge things that aimed at her head* Enjoy this short chapter, I'll try to make the next chapter A.S.A.P, after I finished this loads of school works (¬_¬;)

* * *

**This Is the Way I pray**

"Kyou-kun. You look tired."

"Uh?" I looked up from the magazine that I've been reading idly toward Tohru direction. Her worried face stiffened me a bit. I let a small growl out slipped from my mouth, "Why did you ask?"

"Iie, gomen. You just look tired and you didn't finish your breakfast. Something wrong, Kyou-kun? Are you sick?"

"No. I'm not sick, Tohru." I sat up from my position. I tried not to sigh in front of her but couldn't. I just making Tohru more worried. "I'm going to my room." I stood up and left her there. She didn't ask and force me to tell her why do I look this. If I tell her what happened, probably she gonna faint on the spot. Damn, I really confused by those two cousin of mine. Did they both planning all of these? 

When I slide into my room, I walked towards the window and opened it. Letting the cool breeze touched my face, I tried to relax my self. The weather was good and clear. Maybe a cat nap would help loosen my tense a little. I grabbed the eaves and expertly dragged my self up onto the roof. I moved slowly, so that no body know that I was on the roof. At last... I could have a time for peace. But, the peacefulness didn't last for long when I heard a familiar voices from the back yard.

I peeped from the roof, while trying not to get discovered. Yup, I was right. They were Yuki and Haru, at the backyard, talking about something. Out of curiosity, I let my neko ears popped up and listened to their conversations. 

[_CyberHell : You could hear the song "Fruits basket - I'm Hardworking Fellow" when reading this part *lol*_]

"Don't be ridiculous, Haru. You always have the urge to kill him whenever you have the chance. Kyou won't accept you for that." Yuki was telling Haru with a cool expression on his face.

"Speak that to your self, Yuki. You always think of him as your ever-lasting-rival. Both of you never stand to each other without fighting." Haru was answering Yuki back with his usual monotone voice and lazy expression of his.

"Oh, is that so? I never told you or people around me that he's my ever-lasting-rival. You just make it up. How about you? You always trying to beat him badly." While he was speaking his words, a veins appeared on Yuki's temple.

"I didn't make it up. I got it from looking the both of you. You will never stand each other. And for your information, I never want to beat him badly." Still talking with his monotone voice but, a veins also appeared on Haru's temple.

"I doubt Kyou will accept that kinda reason. You should have give up on him, Haru. You don't stand a chance." Yuki smiled his icily smile.

"Why don't you the one who give up on him? I'm the one who will have him. Just leave both of us alone, Yuki." Haru's monotone voice started to change.

"Don't bother to annoy him with your attitude, Haru. You never had the hold to control the black side of you whenever you're around him. You are such a _hentai_ boy." Yuki said those words darkly, but trying not to lose his cool.

"You don't have the right to say that word to me, minx." Haru starts to give Yuki his lazily glare. 

"Take that word back, pervert!" Yuki was also give Haru his icily glare.

"Minx."

"Pervert."

"Minx!"

"Pervert!"

They kept on going like that for about an hour or so... I couldn't tell. Heard them like that just making me wanna laughed it out loud. But I kept my self silence, because I didn't want them to know that I was listening to all of their conversation. I didn't want to know what will happened to me if they had found out that I was pepping on them. But I really flattered to hear them talking about me and... actually they both had got something for me. Damn, why didn't I see that coming? Probably it better not to hear anymore of this now. As I tried to glide down into my room, I tripped over by my own foot. "Shit!"

::KLUD!::

"Who's there?!" They had stopped their word fight and yelled in unison. A cold sweat drop broke on my forehead. I'm a dead neko now. //_Ok, easy now, Kyou... just try to play this out smoothly._// I told my self to calm down over this, but I don't think my mind was listening to what I've been sayin'. I pushed my self up and showed my self to them. When they saw me standing on the roof, they gasped their breath away. It's look like both of them have had forgotten how to breath a normal air.

"What, k'so-nezumi, baka-oushi?! Couldn't I get some peace moment here? Your conversation had been disturbing my peaceful nap." I said coolly at the two other boys. I swear I heard a sharp gasped from them at the sentence, '_Your conversation had been disturbing my peaceful nap._'

"K-Kyou, how long have you heard us-"

"From the beginning I suppose. How the hell you want me to know from where did I've heard you guys babbling out some nonsense out here? About '_Kyou this_' and '_Kyou that_' and blablabla." I shrugged when answered Yuki. What now... Their face had gone red, very red, like tomatoes. Yuki's mouth was gapping again, trying to form a word coming out from his mouth but failing. Haru was just froze on the spot. Damn my self, this was really hard not to laugh over seeing them like this. But I tried to hold back my urge to laugh like there was no tomorrow. 

"Ah, anou... I just remember that I have a thing to do." Yuki's voice a bit strange when he said those sentence.

"Ah, hai, me too." Haru broke his frozen state and tried to act normal but couldn't.

They bumped into each other as Yuki wanted to go to the left and Haru wanted to go to the right. They yelped in surprised, blushed fierily and then scuttled away from my vision. Leaving me behind, speechless.

"... What was that all about?" There were many question marks popped up in my head.

tbc...

* * *

Hehehehe.... sorry to take such a long time to make out this chapter ^^;;; I tried to make out which pairing I'm gonna use for this ficcu. You can starts guessing from now, which pairing I'll use in this ficcu *grin* Any way, review please XD~ review, review, review, review, review, review...

Oh... and another thing ^^;;; I've posted another ficcu about HaruxKyou *drools* it's called "Rebellion of My Heart" and it's rated R *goofy grin* incase if my ficcu out of rate again (like in this ficcu on the previous chapter ^^;;) go and see it? give it a review?


	9. Getting sick overnight?

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fruits Basket_ and all these lovely characters TT

Chapter 9 is up, at last! I apologize for taking such a long time to update the fan fiction. Many things had happened with me and my life (from a really killing and busy uni life, moving out, moving back to my country, checking my health, went to hospital, etc etc). And now, after I've finished with my study, I've got my free time back and I've got time to write more fanfics too::jumps of joy::

Thank you so much for anyone whose been reviewing and commenting this ficcu! It almost near the end XD Maybe either 2 or 3 more chapters and this ficcu will be completed ::hearts:: I will try to write more new Fruits Basket ficcus when I've finished with this one. And… any other pairings that you like except HaruxKyou, KyouxYuki and HaruxKyouxYuki? XD ::planning more evil plans for all the Furuba characters lol::

It's been 5 years since the last time I wrote fan fiction Xx; I've noticed how different my style of writing right now from the first time I did the ficcu ::diez:: Hopefully it still look alright… ::crosses fingers:: And again, English is not my first language and I haven't beta-read this chapter… So forgive me if you found some grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes in this chp x.x; Other than that, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This Is the Way I Pray**

It's been four days since Haru stayed with us, and today was the fourth day he'd been taking residence in Shigure's house… and it was yesterday that I've caught them talking about me in… a really 'disturbing' way, well it was disturbing wasn't it? They actually talked about whose better to have my love. Thinking about that incident just made me blush again and again. _Damn kuso-nezumi and baka-oushi_…

Huffed, I turned around lazily on my bed and continued to enjoy the cool breeze from my open windows. It was almost noon but I felt so lazy to do anything today. Let alone to go down and retrieve my lunch downstairs… My stomach growled in agreement when I remembered about lunch. Pushing myself to sit up on the bed, I scratches the back of my head and yawned slightly. "Alright, let's go have lunch…", I said while patting my complaining stomach.

Descending the stairs, I walked to the dining room and found Tohru preparing the table as usual and Shigure reading the paper like usual too. Something was a little out of the usual though… Ah, yes, almost forgot… or maybe I just tried to forget about them. That k'so-nezumi and baka-oushi weren't present in the dining room like usual. After that incident yesterday, maybe they tried to avoid me… Or something sounding a bit meaner, they 'ran away' from me. With that, I chuckled to myself and grinned. So they too chickened out (even for the unbeatable girly boy) from me. At last, maybe this was the moment of peace for me.

Sue me, but I swore that god hate me. Right on the queue, the front door opened and the familiar voice called in. "Tohru-san, Shigure-san. Tadaima." It was that kuso-nezumi's voice. He was out? I didn't realize it…

Tohru stood up quickly and ran out to greet him. Decided to stop paying any attention to the boring paper, Shigure poked his head up and grinned at me. "Oh, Kyou-kun decided to join us at last? It was quite boring and quiet without you this morning for breakfast…" He said while mimicking a high school girl whiny voice. That made me shudder unintentionally and I could feel my eye twitched. "Ahou hentai inu!!! I told you not to use that kind of voice at me!"

Before I could do something violent to the hentai man in front of me, something caught my attention and I had my neko ears perked up and listen hard.

"I'm sorry, Tohru-san… I manage to get the rice but they ran out of leek and some other ingredients that you listed…", the girly boy said sounding a bit sad and disappointed. Though I shuddered at the word 'leek', hopefully that bloody girly boy won't be using that '_thing_' to knock me down like before… It was such an embarrassing view to be knocked out by a single stick of leek in my mouth and Tohru was there too.

"Aah, that's alright, Souma-san. The only main ingredients is the rice, now I can go and prepare some porridge for Hatsuharu-kun." She said with that gentle and motherly voice of her… But wait, a porridge for that baka-oushi? Without even realizing it, I was eavesdropping their conversations from the dining room. Shigure just chuckled at me and decided to eavesdrop too. Sadly, ahou-inu leaned forward waaaay too far and made me lost my balance. With a loud thud, the two of us came to view and fall unceremoniously to the ground.

"Itte-te-teee!!! AHOU!!!" Feeling pretty awesomely stupid, I threw the perverted-laughing-man off my back roughly and turn to growled dangerously at Yuki. The girly boy just blinked at me for several times and blushed slightly when his eyes caught my eyes. The heck…

"K-Kyou-kun! You're not suppose to throw Shigure-san like that!" Tohru just flailed helplessly at me and ran toward where that inu had landed. With a loud ::POOF:: sound, then a bark could be heard and the girl started to apologize quickly.

I turned and surprised that Yuki actually haven't walked away like he usually do. I raised an eyebrow at the blushing girly boy… wait he still blushing? Whoa… Raising my hand up, I touched his forehead gently without thinking. As my mind finally registered what I was doing, I froze with my hand still on Yuki's forehead. The two of us stay like that for a while, neither one was moving or pulling away.

_Umm… knock-knock, hellooo brain? Please work before I decided to do something stupidly stupid_. And I mentally kicked my self for sounding so lame. I blushed along with Yuki and we just stood there, doing nothing.

"K-Kyou…?"

Yuki tries to catch a glimpse of me through his long bangs and from under my hand cutely. I didn't know that this girly boy actually could fit under the definition of '_cute_'… Well he's cute anyway, I grinned unintentionally at the though and I could feel Yuki shivered because of my unexpected grin.

I moved my hand to rest on his cheek and leaned forward slowly. That rosy lips just invited me to taste it sweetness and it was just too tempting to stop. Our lips soon pressed against each other and I started kissing him vigorously. Pushing him backward against the wall, we continued to battle our tongues and continued to make out in the hallway, which I kinda forget where we were for a moment.

Moving my leg forward, I pressed my knee against his inner thigh… And was rewarded with a short gasp and a hitching breath against the kiss. I just couldn't stop myself from grinning wider at the squeaking noise whenever I rubbed my knee against his inner thighs.

Slowly, my other hand started to sneak up to Yuki's pants. Rubbing his hip ever so gently and groped him slightly. It felt like pure heaven, well I guess I didn't have to die yet to feel this kinda heaven. Continued with the hard kissing and sucking we completely had forgotten where we were.

"Souma-san, Kyou-kun? The porridge is ready"

Said Kohru from inside of the kitchen. The voice almost made our souls jumped out from our bodies. We stopped our kissing quickly and pushed away from each other as we rushed to tidy up our shirts and hair. Right after we pulled away, Tohru came out from the kitchen with a bowl of porridge on her hands.

"Oh, hey, Tohru." I said groggily while waving my hand at her lamely. Another kick for myself mentally. Yuki pushed himself off the wall quickly and offered Tohru a help with the bowl.

"So, what's with this porridge?" I asked them while eyeing the porridge with a suspicion expression on my face. Two pairs of eyes suddenly rested on me with this look of disbelief. "That's baka-neko for you", said Yuki while he shook his head and shoulders dropped. Tohru just laughed at us nervously, maybe she was afraid that we started a fight again and decided to destroy more part in the house.

"What?!" I partly hissed and glared at that kuso-nezumi harder than necessary. I couldn't believe that I was making up with this… this… two-faced freak!

"Kyou-kun…" Tohru began, "You didn't know that Hatsuharu-kun is sick?"

And it felt like a bulldozer rammed onto me at high speed.

----------------------------

**- 20 minutes later… XD -**

After all the insults that k'so nezumi could think of to throw at me, here I was, holding a bowl of porridge, standing in front of that baka oushi room… Yuki said this was a punishment for me for neglecting my sick-younger-Juunishi-cousin… Like how in the hell did he manage to get sick overnight?! He was fine the day before… Sighed in defeat, I knocked the door gently, not wanting to wake that cow if he was sleeping so at least I had my reason not to go into his room.

A minute passed and I didn't hear anything from behind the door. I knocked it again louder this time. Perking my neko ears up, I rested against the door and tried to listen any movement from the other side of the door. Soft coughing noise could be heard… Damn, that kid really was sick.

I opened the door slowly and poked my head inside. "Yo, baka oushi?" I whispered the words out and looked around the room. Nothing. Then after a while, a shuffling sound could be heard from inside the room.

"Kone-coughs-ko-chan?"

Haru's voice sounded really hoarse and low, sending a shiver throughout my body. What the hell was I thinking, he's sick! And that will received me another kick mentally. Darnit, how many kick did I manage to get today?! Groaning to myself, I went into the room and closed the door quietly.

"Hey, baka oushi, how did you manage to get sick overnight?" I asked with some sarcasm added. I put the bowl on top of the table carefully and stepped closer to the bed. Sat on the edge of the bed gently I put my hand on the younger Juunishi's forehead, checking for his temperature. At my touch, Haru sighed in relief at my cool touch. Damned it all, his forehead indeed quite hotter than the usual temperature.

"You've got a fever?" I asked ingeniously.

Haru just nodded and leaned closer to the touch. Looking the oushi like this kinda made my heart hurt slightly. In the main house, whenever we Juunishi were sick, the head of the house… Akito would beat us up badly and told us that we're useless and a burden of the house. That's why whenever we're sick, we Juunishi tried to hide it or asked someone else to take care of us and tried not to be found out by anyone else that worked under Akito.

I mussed with Haru's black and white hair, petting him and sighed. Good thing that he's in Shigure's house instead of the main house. "Hey, you still awake? Tohru made you some food," I told him as I retrieve the bowl of porridge from the table.

Haru shook his head weakly and tried to edge away from the bowl. This was interesting… I thought to myself. "Awww… don't tell me you don't like this sticky porridge…" I smirked wider as Haru kept trying to move away from the bowl of doom in my hand. Noted that in mind, maybe I could use it against him one day… or maybe put some bowls of porridge around my room so it will ward away this oushi.

"They- coughs taste… bland and funny… want coughs rice…"

"Like hell you're able to eat rice at the moment, your throat must be raw and hurting." I said in a scolding manner. I picked up the spoon and blew the porridge softly to cool it down and offered it to Haru. "Come on now, don't be such a baby. Say 'aaah'…"

I was so having fun with this.

Defeated, he reluctantly opened his mouth and took the porridge into his mouth and swallowed them straight away, not wanting to let his tongue taste the blandness. He screwed his eyes shut and coughed some more. I… never realized this before, but like this… Haru looked really cute, no actually beyond cute, he's super cute! I let a ghostly smile plastered against my lips and kept feeding him until the last drop of the porridge.

"Good boy." I said mockingly. Haru flopped back onto the bed while trying to scowl at me, which only made him look tons cuter than before. Chuckling, I petted his head gently and grinned. "And be glad that I agreed to feed you… That kuso nezumi was the one who supposed to feed you, you know". Haru flinched slightly as Yuki's name was mentioned. We all know, though Yuki looked calm and nice on the outside, but in the inside he's really short tempered and really impatient… Maybe if Haru said no to Yuki, he will force feed him the porridge without any pity or something. I shivered with the thought as well.

"Well, I guess Tohru will be happy to find you finished the food"

As I tried to stand up and walked toward the door, his hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me in the track. "Wha-- hey!!!" Haru yanked me down onto his bed and he moved quickly, covering (and trapping) my body with his own. "What the hell!? Haru-- ah! Let me go you baka oushi!!!" I started to struggle under him and was stopped with a hand that groped my ass. I yelped at the sudden bold touch. His skin against mine was so hot… Urghh. Must. Get. Away. Fast.

"Hnnn, I think I really need to wipe this weird taste with something…" Haru said with the wicked smirk he had. "Oh, I know…" Leaning forward suddenly, he captured my lips and pushed his tongue into my mouth that was opened from shock. His action froze me on the spot.

I started to flail my hands around to try to get him off me. But, damn… his kiss was so good. It felt like heaven… Another heaven I just visited in one day. Without thinking, my tongue started to battle against his and his hand started to roam randomly against my body, feeling me up.

After a long time, he pulled away from the kiss, leaving me dazzled and panting. Haru started to cast some of his butterflies kisses around my face and down to my neck. I let him do whatever he wanted to, until I felt his teeth biting on my skin and sucked quite hard on my neck. I sputtered any random words at him and somehow I manage to gain all my strength back to kick him off me and off the bed.

"AHOU!!! YOU'RE GONNA LEFT MORE MARKS, YOU STUPID FAT COW!!!"

Haru was sprawling on the ground and knocked out from the sudden impact that I gave him. Grumbling and growling, I got off the bed and took the bowl again, leaving the room with no second glance.

I opened the door carelessly and slammed it closed not so gently. This was such a stupid idea! I knew it was such a bloody stupid idea to go into that fat cow's room. I kept grumbling and cursing as I went down the stairs. I bumped onto Yuki's shoulder in the hall way, but I didn't keep it in mind. I just continued cursing and grumbling until I was gone into the kitchen.

Yuki just stood there and cocked his head to the side slightly, confused.

----------------------------

**- Extra (LOL) -**

After the unexpected assault from the older Juunishi, Haru managed to crawl back and dragged himself on top of his bed. He sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. Then the sound of the door opened and closed reached his ears. Pulling his hand away, he saw the violet haired Juunishi instead of the orange one.

"What- coughs do you want… coughs Yuki?"

Haru asked while flopped back onto his pillow, suddenly feeling really tired and drained. Yuki stepped closer to the bed and glared at Haru.

"It wasn't part of the deal, Haru."

The oushi just shrugged and glared back at Yuki. "Hey-- coughs I called that an op-coughsportunity, I won't let that slipped away from me."

Yuki glared some more at the younger Juunishi.

"That was a payment for pushing me into the riverbank, Yuki." Haru said while grinning his evil grin at Yuki. The older boy sighed and frowned. Both of them raised their hands toward each other and yelled.

"Rock, siccor, paper!"

With Haru on paper and Yuki on scissor, it was clear who was the victory now. Yuki giggled maliciously and patted Haru's head whose still looked a bit shocked at his own hand.

"That's settle it. Tomorrow it's my turn to get Kyou into my bed."

With that, Haru growled and turned away from Yuki, facing the wall while grumbling.

Tbc….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::laughes really hard when Haru and Yuki did the rock,scissor,paper thing to get Kyou:: … ::coughs:: that idea was just total random XD; ::dodges everything aimed at her head by Kyou's fan girls:: I need to rewatches all the Furuba episodes to get their characters again x.x; and there's a lot of things too that I kept forgetting in the anime… like how Shigure's house look like, Kyou's past and his daddy (the guy that always use the traditional Japanese clothing and long haired one), and the way Yuki and Haru talk Xx; ::gruggles::

Don't forget to review this chp ::hearts::


End file.
